1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat cooker. More particularly, the present invention relates to an accessory storage section disposed in a heat cooker.
2. Related Arts
A heat cooker generally comprises a box-like cooker body having ventholes at its bottom board, a heating room disposed in the cooker body and a heat source disposed in the cooker body for heating foods in the heating room. The heat source may employ a microwave generator, an electric heater and/or the like.
In the case of cooking by using a heat cooker, accessories are used which are provided as an addendum to the heat cooker, e.g., an oven plate, a gridiron, a recipe book, a heat insulation mitten, a handle for taking the oven plate out and the like depending on the needs. These accessories may include ones which are rarely used by a cook depending on how the cooker is used. Then, it is not easy to secure enough space for storing such accessories. Additionally, there is a problem such that it is not easy to take accessories out when it is necessary if these are once stored.
In order to solve this problem, a heat cooker with an accessory storage section at the bottom part thereof is disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publications Nos. SHO 55(1980)-3213 and SHO 57(1982)-119209.
However, the above-mentioned storage section is used for inserting accessories into a storage space at the bottom part of the cooker. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for taking accessories in and out. Moreover, small accessories tend to be put in an innermost part, as if they were missing, so that there is a fear that they become useless because they cannot be found when they are needed.
Moreover, there is a fear that the accessories block ventholes formed on the bottom part of the heat cooker, so that it prevents discharge of heat from control devices of the heat cooker.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a heat cooker equipped with an accessory storage section without preventing discharge of heat from the inside of the cooker body.